lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Badrar
Badrar is a General of the Bat Army. He is a RPC created by Shamrock7203. Biography Early Life (Originally posted by Shamrock7203 on the "Black Fang Mountain (Bat HQ)" topic.) After being evolved by the chi Gible dropped, Badrar's parents were some of the first to follow Bliston out of the cave, and were keen supporters of the war against Chima. They left their son in the Black Fang Mountain when they departed for the war, but have not returned. His father was seen in the entrance to the Bear Cave moments before it fell, but was reportedly buried by the rubble. His mother went missing soon after. Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War The possible deaths of his parents motivated Badrar to join the Bat Tribe's war effort. As the Crawler Empire continued fighting the Chima Alliance, he trained in Black Fang Mountain, reaching the rank of General. One day, soon after receiving the rank, Badrar was venturing to the upper levels of Black Fang Mountain, and he met King Bliston's sister. Bratta introduced herself, but Badrar then received a private radio message from Bliston, ordering Badrar to take legions of the Royal Army to reinforce the Bats' half of the Black Overwatch force, which had formed a blockade under complex conditions around Eagle Territory. Badrar left Black Fang Mountain with his forces. They were ambushed by a ground-to-air barrage from the Lions as they flew over The Great Forest, but Badrar had the bats bomb the lions' forces. Despite sustaining minor damage and losses, Badrar's forces made it to the Eagle territory, where they found out that the Crawler Empire had allied with the Eagles and Crocodiles, as well as making peace with the Rhinos and Gorillas. During his leisure time, Badrar entered the great library in Eagle Spire, exchanging pleasantries with a high-class eagle. Conspiracies and Betrayals Later, Badrar learned that Barney Balhoun, the former Bat third-in-command and Black Overwatch Commander, had defected from the Crawler Empire to join The Forgotten. Thus, former fourth-in-command Brakket ranked up to replace him (dissolving the bats' half of the Black Overwatch into the Royal Army soon after), and Badrar ranked up, replacing Brakket as fourth-in-command. After spending a while in the eagles' library, Badrar was visited by a spider, who introduced herself as Scoliscopod, and claimed to be part of the Crawler Empire, assigned by Spelyne as a private security guard to General Badrar. Badrar had a bat soldier escort her to a room, and the voiced his suspicions about her to an eagle, who led Badrar into a communications room, where Badrar sent a message to Black Fang Mountain. In response, Badrar received confirmation that the Crawler Empire was comprised only of the Bats and Scorpions, and that the spider must then be a spy. When Scoliscopod entered the room, Badrar ambushed her at gunpoint after a short conversation, demanding that she surrender to be taken in for questioning. Scoliscopod surrendered, but as Badrar and two bat soldiers marched her through the halls, one of the smaller spires in Eagle territory was heavily damaged by a blast from the Schrewerer Gustav. The Gustav launched a smaller shot at the main spire, causing Badrar and the bat guards to stumble as the spire rocked. Scoliscopod took the opportunity to escape. As the bat and eagle guards chased after her, Badrar, shocked at the gorillas' betrayal, had the Imperial forces leave the spire so the gorillas wouldn't cause civilian casualties, as the Eagle Army flew out to Gorilla HQ. Assassination Attempt Despite the entire Eagle Army and all Crawlers having left the HQ, the Gustav launched another blast at the middle of the spire, causing extreme damage. As the Crawler Empire hacked Chima Public Broadcasting, Badrar had a message broadcast to all of Chima, depicting him explaining the gorillas' amoral actions, while bats helped eagle civilians out of the rubble from the damaged part of the spire. As the Crawlers and Gorillas continued battling over control of the media with propaganda, Badrar went to help an eagle who was buried under rubble. Badrar uncovered the eagle, who appeared to have a broken wing and leg. However, as Badrar tried to fly the eagle to safer ground, the eagle revealed a chi handgun, shooting Badrar seven times in the one small opening in his armor. Badrar fell but survived, and the terrorist eagle (whose seemingly broken body parts had been a ploy) tried to massacre all other bats in the area, but was stopped by a mysterious wolf mech pilot. As the terrorist was distracted fighting the wolf's mech, a bat farm boy from The Grassy Plains carried Badrar out of the area. Badrar thanked him as he fell unconscious, and the bat medics quickly evacuated all the remaining injured bats and eagles from the spire. Aftermath Badrar and the others were taken to hospitals within the Imperial factories that'd been built in Eagle territory earlier. The terrorist was apprehended by the bats, but since every bat he'd shot survived, and the Imperial, Forgotten, and recently arrived Lion forces in the region had just made a strict peace treaty between all sentient beings in the region, the bats reluctantly allowed the terrorist to go free (however, the Crawler Empire put the eagle at the top of their "wanted" list as soon as he left the territory, unknowing that he'd later be killed in the Gorilla Jungle). While comatose, Badrar had a dream of the Ice Hunters invading the south and defeating the Crawler Empire. Crawler—Ice Hunter War Badrar, now mostly healed, woke up after having the dream. Since his eyes glowed white at first, the bat doctors checked him for blindness. Badrar could still see, but a scorpion soldier arrived in the factory's hospital, telling them of the battle in The Iron Mountains that resulted in Scorpion Supreme Leader Scorpix, 70% of the Royal Scorpion Army, and the ravens they'd been fighting getting frozen by ice birds. Badrar ordered the bats to gather any more remaining scorpion soldiers. Badrar radioed Black Fang Mountain, telling Bliston about the new threat, but the warning came too late; the Bat King, his HQ, and most of his tribe was frozen by the Icebears. Grand Admiral Balthazar then radioed, ordering the bats to load all their supplies from the eagle territory onto a cargo ship. The former second-in-command, now having taken charge, explained to Badrar that what remained of the tribe would be integrated into the Bat Fleet, and their new HQ would be the Bat Naval Command Center on Bat Island, until they could figure out how to free Bliston and the rest of the frozen bats from Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier. The Balthazar Campaign Since Brakket had disappeared, Grand Admiral's Balthazar made the now healed Badrar the unofficial second-in-command of the Imperial Remnant, and Badrar was put in charge of two aircraft carriers that shared a fleet of Wing Strikers. All the ships of the Bat Fleet had the huge, spike-shaped black rocks from Bat Island tied to their bows, and, despite not having fire chi yet, effectively combated the Icebear Fleet (which was trying to get to Bat Island for a reason unknown to the bats), thanks to Balthazar's brilliant strategies. After two successful battles against the enemy fleet, the Bat Fleet was approached by the Pirates of the West Sea, who wanted to join forces with the Imperial Remnant to purge The West Sea of the water-freezing Icebear ships. Balthazar allied with the pirates, and used them to obtain chi ghost concoctions from the Gorilla Jungle, before attacking the Icebear Fleet in the north. The combined might of the Imperial Remnant, the pirates, and an army of flying, intangible ghosts destroyed most of the Icebear Fleet, and the remaining ships were forced into retreat. The pirate captain of the time turned on the bats after the victory, sending the chi ghost army to attack the bat ships. However, Balthazar outsmarted the pirates, and destroyed the concoctions they'd used to spawn the chi ghosts, thus 'destroying' the ghosts. Balthazar had the Bat Fleet surround and destroy the pirates' ship, but as Badrar and the crew of his ship praised the Grand Admiral for his defeats of the Icebears and pirates, Balthazar was assassinated by his fox bodyguard, Klark. Fall and Rise After Grand Admiral Balthazar's death, leadership of the Imperial Remnant fell to Badrar. What remained of the Icebear fleet took advantage of Balthazar's fall to reemerge and attack the bats as they finished destroying the pirates. As his ship was partially frozen and sunk by the Icebears' sudden attack, Badrar and his crew flew onto Balthazar's former command ship, [[The Ascendancy|The Ascendancy]],'' ''where Badrar ordered a retreat. The loss of the Grand Admiral and the Icebears' brutal counterattack caused most of the Bat ships to be sunk, their crews frozen and captured even as the bats retreated to Bat Island. With eight remaining ships, Badrar made it past Bat Island, as the Bat Naval Command Center was destroyed, and the island was frozen by the Icebears. One of the remaining naval bats told Badrar about a large island far to the west, that Balthazar had discovered during the Bat Fleet's nautical expeditions. Badrar agreed to have the remaining bats go there, as they planned their next move. However, as the eight ships sailed west, a storm separated the smallest one, a troop transport, from the rest. Badrar refused to continue their movement west until the lost men or their bodies were found. Soon after, the crew of the troop transport flew back to the anchored caravan of ships, all wearing strange red and gold armor. The bats explained that they'd found the Phoenix Islands and earned fire chi from the Phoenix, so they could now rescue the frozen bats from the Ice Hunters. However, the bats were ambushed and surrounded by the fleet of the grizzly Bears, a tribe that was a member of the Chima Alliance. The bats negotiated with them until the remains of the Icebear Fleet, who'd been following the bats for revenge after freezing Bat Island, caught up from the northeast. The Bats quickly made peace with the Bears, giving them some of their fire chi so both tribes could fight back their common enemy. The Bat and Bear ships powered up with fire chi, easily destroying the remaining Icebear ships. As the Bat and Bear ships went their separate ways, Badrar had a force of fire chi powered bats fly back to Chima's mainland, to rescue Bliston and the rest of the tribe from Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier. Great Migration After sending the task force east, Badrar was told by the naval bats that on their expedition, they'd encountered and destroyed a scout ship from an unknown but hostile species and empire. The freed Bliston, who'd known this, then radioed Badrar, telling him to continue the seven ships' migration to the big western island (now named New Bat Island), and prepare for the arrival of the rest of the bats. Bliston explained that the Bat Tribe would move there to build a defense force, to protect the currently war-torn continent of Chima from a possible invasion from the western empire. Badrar sailed to New Bat Island, where he and the other bats of his now small group anchored and began building a dock with the large islands' plentiful materials. By the time they finished building the docks, Bliston, Brakket, and the rest of the Bat Tribe, having rescued Dr. Benjamin from the Sabertooth Tigers, had flown to the island. Life on New Bat Island After a happy reunion with the rest of the bat population, Badrar (now officially appointed as the Bat third-in-command, the Supreme Commander) assisted in building Balthazar City, the new headquarters of the Bat Tribe, in the center of the island, where a chi spring was located. As the city neared completion, Bratta and Barney Balhoun flew to New Bat Island, pleading forgiveness for their earlier defection from the tribe. Badrar heard that Bliston had let them rejoin the tribe without their original high ranks, and that they'd had two children. Soon after Balthazar City was completed, Badrar stood on a wall at the eastern edge of the island, looking at the ocean, until he saw the Coast Guard carrying an unconscious scorpion. Badrar flew down to meet them, and was shocked to see that the scorpion appeared to be King Scorm, the former Scorpion leader known to have been assassinated during the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War. When Badrar questioned how the Scorpion King appeared to be brought back from the dead, the bats carrying him explained that they didn't know either, and that King Bliston could probably figure it out. The Coast Guard bats then headed into the city with the unconscious Scorm. Appearance, Gear, and Traits (Originally posted by Shamrock7203 on the "Black Fang Mountain (Bat HQ)" topic.) Appearance: Badrár is unusual in colour, his wings and other extremities pitch black, with his fur gradually lightening until it reaches a thin ring around his torso, which is slightly lighter than the average bat colour. Badrár wears elaborate armour, seemingly of silver, over his entire body, other than his head. (Though he does wear the helmet on occasion). While it appears silver, it is a mysterious metal that is incredibly light, whilst maintaining its strength. It is shaped to match his body perfectly, with decoration being the only part to stick out in a different way to that of the contours of his body. Weapons and Gear: Badrár wields a spear, supplemented by a Chi blaster and a dagger. The spear has a head of the same metal that forms his armour, which is also the substance of the dagger. Even the blaster is inlaid with it. Personality: Badrár believes in the superiority of the Bat Tribe. He is willing to work with the Scorpions to gain dominance over Chima, but hopes that they can soon be discarded. He is a loyal soldier, willing to die to defend the honour and ensure the protection of his tribe. He is a calm Bat, with an eye for diplomacy and manipulation. He is a competent warrior but prefers to have others do his dirty work. Category:Bats Category:Crawlers Category:Crawler Empire Category:Characters Category:All Articles